My Little Pony: Heroes Are Reborn
by Niseroi
Summary: What happen a little pony witness His parents murder and was rescue by a mystery mare who have a hoddy this his how the story of how reddrick became equestria last hope.


**Chapter 1:The New Beginning**

 **Long ago in canterlot It wasent always peace, cause they are always of hint of chaos and Someponies trying to kill the royal King and queen also their daughters princess luna and Princess Celestia these ponies who try to murder them are known by a Group of Organization called the Templars, they are a group of ponies that seeks destruction and chaos through out Equestria and seeking power. they form families and kept growing and growing,on every part of equestrian.**

 **Some of them where powerful ponies that ask for more power and wealth to their life and torture other ponies, but a group was founded and try to stop their evil empire and take down their leaders, but more and more kept coming and keep getting stronger but theses group of ponies never gave up to find peace through out equestrian these fellow group are known by the assassins.**

 **Nopony saw these mares or Stallion but they are know by so much through the shadows killing anypony without a trace. Now in the part of small village out of canterlot we find a group of ponies terrorizing a small family decating for money, and there was a little pony who he witness his family murder right infront of him and seeing his house burn down, this little stallion was name Reddrick he was in the ground while seeing three stallion murder his whole entire family.**

 **As reddrick was feeling pain and depression he heard a eagle in the air, his thoughts was not many eagles appear in the spot of canterlot until his thought was broken when he saw one of the stallion getting killed by a mystery mare that appear from behind. As he witness this heroine killing all the stallion she looks right at reddrick and found herself to late when she saw his family getting killed. As she look behind him and saw his house burn down she walks tore the little stallion and got in one knee and her words of kindness was heard ''Come little One follow you must be tired of all this'' she said and reddrick didn't answer, he just past out.**

 **Few minutes as past and reddrick found himself in a cabin in the outskirt of the ever free forest and then saw a mare with a black mane and grey coat , as she notice reddrick woken up she smile and gave him a plate of food.**

'' **Morning little one I made you breakfast please eat up'' said the mare putting the food in his bed, and grabbing a chair right next to him ''I Saw your family getting murdered but I rest assure they had a proper burial ,for the mean time you going to live with me'' said the mare smiling at reddrick.**

 **No Response came to reddrick, he only stare at his food and felt pain in his chest when he realize he had nopony left in his family, until he felt a hooves in his head patting him. As he realize it was the mare patting his head he saw in her eyes kidness and a smile on her face that made is pain slightly go away, as she got up and went to the kitchen reddrick hold her hooves and stop her.  
**

'' **Why did you help me?,'' Reddrick said**

 **As She stood there like a statue she turns around and smile to the little reddrick.**

'' **Cause my little Pony I know how it feels to lose somepony'' she said with a smile on her face and a tear coming down in her cheek.**

'' **Whats your Name?'' Reddrick ask.**

 **She smiles at pat his head again.**

'' **Octavia…Octavia Melody But my friends called me tavi'' Octavia answer and smile at him ''And Yours What is your name?'''She said.**

'' **Reddrick…Reddrick Lighting Bolt'' Reddrick answer giving his name to Octavia.**

'' **Well Reddrick I Hope we can be Best Friends'' Octavia said giving a Hoof to Reddrick and happly he shake it.**

 **As three month as past since the incident of Reddrick family ,he was seating in the back of the house looking up in the air wondering, why…why they took away his family. As he thought about it and his thought was broken by Octavia coming home with a bledding leg and got reddrick attention and worried and rush to her.**

 **As he help her inside and getting her into a bed he panic and not knowing what to do, Octavia Laugh.**

'' **don't worry reddrick is just a flesh wound'' Tavi said revealing her wound that was fatal.**

 **As reddrick try find medical supplies around the cabin he heard two pony guards outside the cabin.**

'' **She around here!'' the guard screamed.**

'' **HEY GUYS I FOUND A BLOOD TRAIL AND IT LEAD TO THAT HOUSE'' the guard buddy screamed.**

 **As reddrick look out the windowof the cabin he saw three pony guards and saw tavi outcold in the bed bleeding out he was panicking and didn't know what to do, he close his eyes and heard a voice ''Open your eyes young one.'' As he opened his eyes his vision was different he got scared at first but the calmed down when saw Octavia body In A Color of A Light Blue and then look behind him and saw the guards that was coming close to the cabin a color red but he was impress cause he could see them threw the wall.**

 **As he looked to his right he saw a wall but this wall was color yellow he got close to it and wonder why is this wall yellow until he heard tavi voice.**

'' **Pull the leaver reddrick there is a underground basement take me there'' Tavi said with a weak voice.**

 **As reddrick pulled the leaver he saw the wall opening and saw stair that went down,without taking anychances he grab Octavia and pulled her downstairs and closing behind the secret entrance. He was in a secret basement that he never knew, he close his eyes and his vision returned to normal.**

 **He was confuse what happen but didn't had time to think while he heard voices coming from upstairs.**

'' **Have you found anything'' the guard said that was searching the whole cabin**

'' **No not really, she mighty of escape'' the guard friend said.**

'' **Damn it, well let go inform king Julies'' the guard comented and hearing hoof step exiting the cabin.**

 **As he heard them going away he open the secret passage and inspect if no one around to see if the coast is clear. He then grab Octavia and put her in the bed and realize she was hurt pretty badly in her legs. Reddrick found medical kits in the caminit from the kitchen and patch up Octavia.**

 **Night as fallen and reddrick was nursing Octavia and she look she was recovering but her leg was fatal that she might run nomore or do what she do best. As reddrick felt sad. Of what happen of Octavia.**

'' **don't worry little one I will be alright I just need rest'''octavia said while she snooze away in a deep slumber.**

 **Reddrick smiled and felt relive that tavi alright but also in question of what is going on, as he stood up and walk away from Octavia and was still confuse about something, what was that vision he had and what meant the colors he saw in the guards,Octavia and the wall, he was in deep thought but the thought was broken when he saw a logo in Octavia uniform, making him realize that he saw that logo before. As he was about to touch it he heard the secret basement opening.**

 **At first he was scared but curious whats going on, as he look at Octavia that she was still resting he walk tore the stairs and went down, as he went down ,he heard the same voice contacting him ''Theres a candle in your right my boy use it and then follow the light.'' As reddrick saw the candle and light it he saw a shelf in the end of the room. He went closer and closer andsaw that their was something on top of the shelf, as he finally got close he saw a book that shows the same logo and at the bottom saying The Brother hood with curious he open the book and read it.**

 **On the same day Octavia woke up in the morning and got up and realize she was in bed and injured then saw the basement entrance was open , as she tries to get up she couldn't stand up well and saw reddrick coming out the basement entrance with the book, she saw reddrick eyes and it seems he read everything about the brotherhood and sisterhood of the assassins.**

'' **My Father he was one?'' Reddrick question Octavia , making stood silent and sigh at herself.**

'' **Yes Young your father wsa one of us and It seems that he held a great secret that held the weakness of the templars'' Octavia answer, Making reddrick look at the book and look at Octavia as he walk tore tavi and gave her the book and then just walk outside, she felt that he was in a lot of pain as she tries to walk downstairs to the basement she put the book in its place and also she hung her outfit next to making her walk upstair and look back at her duties. ''Im getting too old for this all I really wanted was to play instruments not become part of this.'' She said in her thoughts closing the door and looking at reddrick and seems that he was in deep thoughts.**

 **Two years later**

 **Reddrick seems to grown to a teenage stallion and also helping Octavia around the house, reddrick realize she was like a mother figure to him now all does days she took care of him and raise him like her own and giving up the brotherhood until one day. Reddrick was cleaning outsided the cabin and saw two married couple with their daughter. As he smiled Octavia came back from ponyville getting some groceries.**

'' **Hey there reddrick can you come and help me with these'' tavi said while breaking reddrick thoughts and helping Octavia.**

'' **Sorry tavi I was looking at those two ponies and their daughter they seem quite happy'' reddrick said while helping the groceries.**

'' **Ah yes ,I bump into them in the village and talk to them with a tea and told me their daughter wanted be a musician one day'' tavia said while saw the family walking and smiling.**

 **As reddrick smiled and continue helping Octavia , he felt something in his chest that something was about to happen but he ignored it and heard tavi saying she needs help organizing her bookshelf.**

 **On the fateful night reddrick and Octavia was sleeping and then reddrick couldn't sleep of a mysterious light as reddrick woke up and got up from his bed and look outside reveling flames not far from their cabin, reddrick panick and realize the family that walk past tavi and him live not far from there. Without thinking he ran outside and went tore the place that was on fire. As he arrive in the scene honestly he was too late he saw flames burning houses and ponies getting burned and screams everywhere making him remember his dark past of losing his family until he heard laughter not far where he standing.**

 **He ran tore the laugh and saw three guards with red crosses in their chest, and reddrick saw they family from earlier. As he was about to stop them he was stop by Octavia and tackle him form behind.**

'' **What the?, tavi please we need to help'' reddrick said**

'' **Shush reddrick we aren't suppose to be here and im in no condition to fight them'' tavi said while she looks at the family that they are hostage.**

'' **But-'' reddrick got cut off when he heard a scream and witness the father of the family getting stab.**

 **As reddrick witness the tragedy that was going on Octavia held a hoof in his mouth so he wont make a sound, as he saw one by one getting murder he had a vision of his own family getting murdered the same, the guards laugh and left the scene.**

 **The fire went out and reddrick saw the three bodies infront of him, whileoctavia was behind him. As he remember why they did this he look to the skies and saw the beautiful night and the smell of smoke ,he turn around and walk tore tavi.**

'' **Give them a proper burial please'' Reddricksaid while leaving the scene and returning to his cabin.**

 **Octavia turn around and look at him and saw that he was in pain she did what he wanted given them a burial, as Octavia grab their bodies and buried them one next to the other she close her eyes and said few words.**

'' **Requiscat in Pace(Rest in Peace)'' Octavia said while leaving the area.**

 **As Octavia got close to her cabin she saw the basement door open,as she saw it open she went inside and went downstairs and saw reddrick touching her outfit.**

'' **Why are is there murders that aren't necessary and they take innocent life away without them living their life, that filly was brought to this world for what. To been taken away not knowing what life is in equestria'' reddrick said when tears came down in his cheek making Octavia knowing what he meant by those words.**

'' **Reddrick I couldn't help them cause the condition of how my legs is'' tavi said while reddrick smiled and kept crying.**

'' **I Know tavi it wasent your fault'' Reddrick said while walking away from the uniform but was stop by Octavia.**

'' **I.. I Can train you but it wont be easy you need to carry on my work as a assassin and be loyal to the brotherhood'' tavi said while she looks into reddrick eyes.**

'' **But why you want to train me?'' Reddrick questions**

'' **Cause since the day I found you I seen you only have pain and sorrow in you and then you witness innocents getting torture and the day I hung up my duties of beign a assassin ive heard that my brother and sister are extinct and im the only assassin alive in equestrian and I want you reddrick lightingbolt to bring balance to this world and make them realize the assassins aren't gone'' tavi said.**

 **While he look outside and still see smoke from the small village that the family was murder he look back at Octavia and knowing it would be dangerous along the way but also wanting no pony to suffer of a love one.**

'' **When can we get started'' reddrick said while tavi reveal a smile on her face.**

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

 **As tavi decaded her life to train reddrick and showed him the ropes of the assassins she see reddrick learing the trick to stay in the shadow.**

'' **remember reddrick silents is the key to not get notice by anypony ,patient is also the key to survival you need to hear your surroundins and see how you going to execute your target'' tavi said while looking where reddrick as hidden ,as she heard a eagle in the air she didn't notice reddrick was behind her already.**

'' **So how I did?.'' Reddrick questions**

'' **Impressive you master every single technique I showed you and im guessing your ready'' tavi said while dragging reddrick to the basement.**

 **As reddrick was drag to the basement ,tavi was walking tores the outifit and the box and look at reddrick who was nervous as buck.**

'' **Reddrick Ive teach you everything Ive known and its about time you wore the outfit and equip yourself'' tavi said while giving the outfit to reddrick making him nervous and happy as he was putting on the outfit, tavi turn around and showed a picture of a pony that was in canterlot ''Heres your first target'' tavi said while showing him the details.**

'' **Are you sure am ready?'' Reddrick was still nervous and looking at Octavia.**

 **As Octavia smiled and pat his head and embrace him in a hug, and then look at him in the eyes.**

'' **I know you can do this just remember stay in the shadows'' Octavia said while reddrick smile and wont disappoint her ''Your target will be in a meeting in canterlot hall goodluck bring me his crest and don't forget to bring words to his death'' tavi said.**

 **As reddrick nodded and exit the cabin and went tore canterlot he heard the voice again ''You are ready my son make everypony proud'' as he still confuse he knew what to do.**

 **While in the canterlot hall we see three ponies with red cross in there neck and hooves.**

'' **Gentlecolts I think is time to get ready for our plan'' the headmaster pony said taking a seat ''give me a update of any news''**

''' **Well sir we heard princess luna was vanish to the moon and celestia is incharge with the moon and sun'' the guard said while the other two ponies grab a seat.**

'' **Ah yes that can help for our brothers and sister to expand and find true peace threw out of ponyville'' head master pony said while clapping his hoof**

'' **I Might say headmaster we did progress well and increased so much what is our next plan'' the henchepony said while impress of the templars status threw out the years.**

'' **Well first we wait and when the times right we will strike at the princess and- *Cough Cough* Excuse me and assassinate her'' The Headmaster said while he smile demonicly.**

'' **Great Plan sir the templars will increase more if we take out the prin..Cess?'' the henchpony was confuse when he notice some of the guards was missing around the room and he could of sworn he saw couple guard in here ''Um sir is it just me or- Oh my Celestia sir are you alright'' he commeted when the headmaster was chocking but he didn't had nothing to eat or drink and the last minute he tries to get the pony attention he slam his head in the table and in the maters of minute he was dead.**

 **The henchmen was scared what was going on as he ran to the door he saw the guards knock out and killed, and heard words from behind him.**

'' **Requiscat in Pace(Rest in Peace)'' Reddrick said while he take the cross and saw the henchpony frozen when saw him take the cross.**

'' **Impossible none of you survived why '' Hench Pony said**

'' **Stay alert the hands of celestia hoof they cant protect you'' reddrick said while he reveals his hidden blade.**

'' **I Swear your going dine in hell GUARDS GUARDS! ASSASSIN ASSASS-'' as he couldn't finish the sentence reddreck vanish only leaving a feather of a eagle.**

 **As hours as past Octavia was around the village of ponyville and heard that there were a assassin in canterlot and they already set on wanted posters all around, as she walk tore her cabin she see reddrick seating outside the cabin.**

'' **Well I screw up and someone notice me and I couldn't kill him'' Reddrick said looking down.**

'' **don't worry reddrick we all make mistakes but now you're a wanted pony and I think I can do something about those poster'' tavi said with a smile ''But if you want more training there is a old temple in the outskirts of equestrian and you will find ponies that they can help you train'' tavi said getting up and went inside the cabin.**

'' **But tavi what about you?'' Reddreck ask**

'' **don't worry I think ill start playing the cello and go traveling with my instrumental music'' tavi said with a smile and look back at reddrick ''You will be gone for awhile'' tavi said while walking tore reddrick.**

'' **I Guess so but I swear to celestia I will return and continue with my job'' reddrick said while tavi smile and hug him.**

'' **That my boy now you should get going and don't worry about those poster ill handle him'' tavi said while reddrick smile and close his eyes and open them**

'' **I wont forget I promise'' Reddrick said**

 **Twelve Years Later**

'' **And that's the last time I saw him'' Tavi said to the princess of sun and the princess of the night**

'' **Are you surtain these tales are true twilight'' Luna look at celestia student looking threw the brotherhood book and saw a face of amazed.**

'' **Ím sorry this is very interesting princess everything in here are very interesting I couldn't imagen how old is this book'' twilight said while her friends was behind her**

'' **Well miss Melody we need Reddrick in ponyville and tell him that we might need his help two weeks ago we encounter killers trying to get my dear sister'' celestia said and saw tavi smirk**

'' **Princess do all respect now that you know my secret the templars will stop as nothing to get rid of you'' tavi said she saw a eagle out the window ''He only one pony and the templar might increase the families and became powerful and I know he need to be ready whats coming'' tavi said to the princess**

'' **The we will support him in combat'' luna comented**

'' **I Don't think that's a good idea the templars are train the way as us assassins and the only one who is train to stop them is reddrick'' tavi explain**

'' **Then how can we find him'' celestia said**

'' **don't worry he heard everything'' tavi said**

 **As the princesses was confuse as the same as twilight and her friend,they heard a sound of a eagle outside the castle getting attention of everypony inside the castle.**

'' **that's strange tp kind of eagle shouldn't be here in this part of ponyville''fluttershy said while everypony got confuse and saw Octavia disappear.**

'' **What is this Guard check the whole area of the castle we have somepony running around the castle!'' Luna yelled but celestia cancelled the order**

'' **That wont be necessary my dear sister I think we will see this reddreck soon and he will help us in this situation'' celestia said**

'' **What do you mean sister?'' Luna said and celestia point a hoof where Octavia was standing and saw a feather of a eagle**

'' **How is that possible was it magic?'' Luna said**

'' **No she wasent unicorn maybe this reddrick was with the whole time in the room and heard the situation'' Celestia said**

 **While twilight pick up the feather with her magic the princess dismiss twilight and the others and twilight keeping the feather .**

'' **That was Awesome'' Rainbow said**

'' **RAINBOW! This is no time for being happy we are in a crysis here and celestia hope reddrick can help'' twilight said while leaving the throne room with her friend celestia look out the window and saw the eagles**

'' **Eagle the symbol of the assassins'' celestia said in her thought**

 **As tavi disappearance, reddrick will find new friends and is going to be prepare to whats coming for him and hope he will be ready to take the templar down and bring peace in equestrian and this starts with a beginning of a adventure for the hero.**

'' **Huh? So this is Ponyville Guess its been long since ive been home.'' Reddrick said with a mirk on his face.''**

 **(Play video )**


End file.
